This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to Indirect Target TAgged GEometric (ITTAGE) target address prediction using a set of target address pattern data in a pipelined microprocessor architecture.
The amount of branch instructions used in microprocessor architectures is increasing. In computer architecture, a Target Address Predictor is a digital circuit that tries to guess the target address of an indirect branch before that branch gets executed. Address prediction plays a critical role in achieving high effective performance in most of the pipelined microprocessor architectures. The instruction fetch continues from the guessed target of the indirect branch is speculatively executed